


Can I Paint Your Face On My Bedroom Wall?

by Omglarrysmut



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant!Harry, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, insecure!louis, larry - Freeform, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglarrysmut/pseuds/Omglarrysmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where louis and harry are in love and louis is insecure and hary makes him better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Paint Your Face On My Bedroom Wall?

harry woke up early saturday morning, like he did every saturday. harry sat up and checked his alarm, it was 6:00 AM. Harry loved to treat his partner to an early morning bacon and eggs. usually to thank his partner for the sex they had every friday.  
harry slipped his half asleep feet into his homer simpson slippers. the static-sting of his feet wore off a couple seconds after he sat up. Harry stared at his flat for a bit, the perfect, white, glossy walls and the multi colour, fluffy, brown carpet. his eyes wandered to the curtain covered window, or he could call it a wall. the very back of his room was a huge window overlooking the LA city. Harrys flat was placed on the top of a hill looking down at the city, it was a gorgeous, expensive flat. but money wasnt an issue, since he was in the most famous band in the world.  
harry opened the curtains of the wall-window and watched the sun rise. the sun was the most beautiful thing he could think of. harry gazed at the beauty of the still city as the sun was beginning to rise. when the sun was over the horizon, harry closed the blinds and quietly tip-toed his way downstairs.  
The bacon and eggs were just placed on a plate and set on the island table when harry could hear footsteps getting closer. Harry chuckled when the footsteps stopped right infront of him. Louis, standing butt naked with his hands on his hips smiling at harry.  
"Hi harold, " louis chuckled,  
"hey, i made you bacon and eggs" harry began, "just to thank you for last night" harry winked at louis and kissed him on his lips. When louis sat down at the stool on their island harrys eyes went right to louis 'junk', harry knew that louis would be too caught up in eating his perfectly made breakfast to notice harrys lurking eyes.  
Even after louis got dressed, harry was still observing every inch of louis body. he loved to just admire louis, he could watch louis for ages. every day he would find something on louis body he hasnt seen before. Yesterday, harry found a freakle on the crease of louis bum and left thigh. but today, harry realized while louis was walking to the shower, he had back dimples. he never noticed it before.  
~*~  
Louis and harry watched some telly while cuddling on their black, leather couch in the living room attached to the kitchen, harry was the big spoon, his back was against the back of the couch, and louis was tucked tightly against harrys torso and legs.  
harry heald out his phone and snapped a quick picture, catching louis off guard. Harry was just about to lock his phone and keep enjoying the cuddle time with his boyfriend, when louis blurted out,  
"Hey, hey, hey.. i look absolutely horrendous right now, let me see the picture"  
harry hesitantly flashed his screen at louis. Knowing quite well that the adorable picture he took of them was not going to cut it in louis eyes  
"Do you see this, styles?" louis said pointing at a minor flaw that only louis would catch. harry rolls his eyes.  
"You are perfect. give me back my phone so i can put it in our file" louis hands harry his phone back after setting a light effect on it so he felt more comfertable if harry sent it to the rest of the boys.  
at around 12:00 harry got a call from managment. the call recited that the boys had an interview in a hour, and someone was going to come and pick them up in about 10 minutes and split them into seperate cars and take them to the interview. managemnent also reminded them that right after the interview they had a show to do in LA.  
harry realized this would be the last time he was able to touch louis all night. harry grabbed louis and pulled his body so that louis was straddling harrys hips. louis smiled and leaned down towards harrys lips. louis lightly licked harrys nose. harry didnt waste any time, right as louis was going to sit back up, harry grabbed louis' neack and pulled him into a kiss. louis kissed back passionately. as the kiss progressed, it got more sloppy and needy. harry wanted more, harry wanted to be in control . harry lightly pushed louis off of the couch and onto the thick, fuzzy rug. harry heald louis head to make sure he'd be fine the small drop. harry was straddling louis pushing into the kiss much harder then louis had when he was on top of harry. Louis pulled and tugged at harrys plaid shirt untill it finally opened up, breaking some buttons and exposing harrys bare cheast. harry then pulled louis baggy black nirvana shirt off. harry layed on louis chest for a moment before going back at it and kissing the heack out of louis.harry quickly smashed his lips back on to louis, giving louis no time to get prepared again, harry rubbed louis soft, smooth chest stopping at each nipple to tweak it and roll it in his fingers while kissing louis still. harry then moved down louis neck giving louis a fresh love bite not caring what management or the interviewer might think.  
they both were in their own little world together, they didnt hear a knock on the door. or anyone walk in. the first to walk in was their body guard, mark. then niall walked in with the rest of the boys following.  
"Louis..... harry....." niall sung while searching every room in the flat, glancing over at the living room, not seeing heads peaking up from the couch, so he moved on to the next room  
"Louis you dipwip" liam exclaimed once he saw only louis hair from the angle he was standing at "You and harry are gonna make us late" liam spoke sternly taking another step into the livingroom to catch sight of what was going on behind the couch "oh god, my god , jesus im sorry" liam exclaimed after seeing the two boys going at it. by the time niall, liam, zayn and mark were knocking at the door, till now, harrys clothes had compleately been taken off and louis was only in his boxers. the two boys on the floor were still oblivious to the fact that 4 other people were in the room. they must have thought it was the telly, or maybe they just couldnt hear over their lust.  
Now that liam made a scene everyone in the house had made their way into the living room to see why liam looked so distraught. Louis, not knowing what was going on, began to move his way down harrys body getting inches to harrys dick when mark pulled them off eachother yelling at them on how they 'are nasty' and should 'find a different time to suck eachother off'. Harrys face was beat red while he stood up and dashed into their bedroom, while louis just stood up, brushed off the dirt and crumbs he had from laying on the ground and strutted into the bedroom to get a change of clothes.  
Once Louis and Harry had finished getting dressed (and having a small snog in the bedroom) they made their way to the van being more snuggly and touchy then they usually are. once mark sent niall, harry and liam in one car and louis and zayn in another.  
Harry, already missing his boyfriend, grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and sent Louis a cheeky little message  
"Hey boo. wish we finished what we started ;)"  
after a minute of waiting, louis phone set off an annoying tone  
"well hello horny boy ;) someone cant go a couple minutes without a little bit of action"  
louis snorted at harrys reply, quickly tapping away at his touchscreen, eger to respond.  
"mmmmm its not fair u didnt finish sucking me off"  
"i will finish later hun ;)"  
~*~  
Later after the interview and concert were over, louis was sitting on the stool to the island and he had his head in his hands, while he was sobbing uncontrollibaly. Louis had earlier been known from himself, and harry as being an overthinker. louis overthought most everything. before harrys car had made it back to the flat, louis took some time to sit and think about everything that happened that night to make him so upset right now. first, louis had to admit to being in a relationship with eleanor, which every time he had to be around her or talk about her, it just made him upset. Why cant i be with him louis thought, between sobs, he would whisper harrys name because he knew he couldnt scream out his love. louis thought about the fans that screamed at him "FAGGOT" and "YOU UGLY CUNT" and many other hurtful things that are complete bullshit. Louis began sobbing even more then he was.  
what are people thinking about me online louis thought, knowing he was only fishing for more hate. louis grabbed his phone out of his pocket and searched up "Louis is fat" and "louis is ugly" he wanted to know what people were saying about him. louis wanted to be aware of everything people were saying. scrolling through the tweets. most tweets said "to the people saying louis is fat please go fuck yourself" but there was an occasional tweet that had pictures showing why louis is fat, and showing why he is ugly. louis threw his phone across the kitchen and onto the livingroom carpet. louis didnt care if he broke it. he was just upset.  
"Louis, im sorry it took so long to get home. we stopped off at mcdonalds. i got you a milkshake" harry chimed kindly, before noticing louis crying in on the island. harry quickly set down his bag and the milkshake and ran over to louis. he imediately scooped up louis and carried him into the bedroom and cradeled louis and lightly rocked him back and forth.  
"Baby, baby, baby whats wrong" harry asked worried for louis  
"I hate everything, i hate everyone, i feel like im worthless. i feel ugly and i hate myself" louis sobbed. harry grabbed louis and pulled him into a cuddle under the blankets, facing eachother their forheads touching and hands locked together.  
"You are so beautiful, louis" harry breathes heating up the air under the duvet. "You are more beautiful than one thoushand sun rises or one million daisies, you are more beautiful then any person we have ever encountered, you are way more beautiful then zayn" harry earned a chuckle from louis "you make the sun come up and the flowers bloom they would kill to have one ounce of your beauty, they would kill to be like you. you are my world. you are my beautiful, beautuful, you." louis cries pulling harry into a hug, speachless by the words harry has said to him he just slowly drifts to sleep.


End file.
